BIGBANG
Archivo:Big_bang.png ¿Big Bang? Big Bang (빅뱅) es una banda koreana de hip hop y R&B compuesto por 5 miembros, cada uno contribuye con diferentes partes vocales o rapeadas. Al principió cuando debutaron se les consideró como la nueva cara de la familia YG, nombre que se le da a la red de la compañía YG.Enterteiment. Apesar de que su debut fue de alguna manera exitoso, no fue hasta cuando sacarón "lies" que el grupó fue completamente exitoso. Big bang ha sido notado no solo por su música sino también por su ropa completamente a la moda, cosa que los hizo aun mas famosos en el proceso de su carrera. Ellos también componen y producen sus propias canciones. Carrera 'Pre-debut y formación (2006)' thumb|230px|Big Bang Antes de que Big Bang debutase, cada uno de los miembros habían tenido éxito y fama en el sector del entretenimiento. G-Dragon y Taeyang han estado en la YG Entertainment desde que tenían 12 años, conocidos entonces como GDYB (el nombre real de Taeyang es Youngbae). T.O.P era muy conocido como rapero del hip hop underground, mientras Seungri fue el primero en presentarse en el show Let's Cokeplay Battle Shinhwa. Quizá el único que no era conocido antes de debutar en Big Bang era Daesung. Antes de su debut los integrantes propusieron algunos nombres para el grupo, como 'Apex', 'Stump' y Diamond, pero al final se decidieron por Big Bang. Ganaron mayor popularidad a partir de un documental de once episodios que emitió el canal Mnet en el verano del 2006, en el que se mostraba el entrenamiento de los miembros antes de su debut como grupo, además de se un proceso de eliminación de los candidatos que no estuvieran listos para el debut (una especie de Popstars, en definitiva). Hicieron su debut en 19 de agosto 2006 en la Arena de Gimnasia en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl durante el concierto de la Familia YG El primer single del grupo, " Bigbang ", fue lanzado, contenía las canciones "We Belong Together", "Nunmulppunin Babo", y "This Love", El segundo single, Big Bang is V.I.P. fue en septiembre vendiendo 21.000 copias y finalmente, superando 32.000 copias vendidas. Su tercer single B I G B A N G 0 3 fue lanzado en noviembre que siguió el éxito de los singles previos, seguido, con las ventas finales a punto de 40.000 ejemplares. Más tarde, ese mismo año, se creó el fanclub oficial de la banda, V.I.P. Y a finales de diciembre de 2006, Big Bang realizo su primer concierto, The Real Integrantes Archivo:,uhy.png Los miembros son: 'G-DRAGON , TAEYANG , T.O.P , DAESUNG , SEUNGRI. '☆G-Dragon☆ Archivo:G_DRAGON.png Nombre artístico: '''G-Dragon G드래곤 '''Nombre real: '''Kwon Ji Yong 권지용 '''Posición: '''Lider. Vocal. Rappero. Compositor. '''Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de agosto de 1988. Altura: 1'77 m. Peso: 54 kg. Grupo sanguíneo: A. Familia: '''Padres y una hermana mayor. '''Educación: Seoul Korean Traditional Arts Middle & High School. Especialidades: 'bailar, beat boxing, componer, cantar, el chino y el inglés. '''Hobb'ies:'' Dibujar y escúchar música. Debut: DaeHanMinGook Hip Hop Flex 2001 Le gusta: La moda, actuar, cocinar, crispy donuts, los perros, los coches, los libros ,ver dibujos y él mismo. Es el líder de Big Bang. Ha sido entrenado por YG Entretenimiento desde la edad de doce años, y fue emparejado con Taeyang y conocidos como GDYB. A menudo compone y produce el material del grupo. G-Dragon esta también muy interesado en la moda y se sabe que está muy de moda. Kwon Ji Yong (nombre srtístico G-dragon) es el lider de la banda. Es un reconocido cantante-compositor en la industria musical de Korea. Su nombre artístico se origina de su primer nombre: el G de su nombre artpistico viene de Ji, su primer nombre y Dragon viene de Yong que significa dragón en coreano. Desde el debut de la banda, ganó el premio "Songwritter award" en el 2007 MKMF. Su talento para componer hizo de Big Bang la unica "boy band" que tuviera a un miembro como productor después de Seo Taiji & Boys y Deux, ambas grandes influencias musicales en los noventas. Es conocido por su voz aguda, linda sonrisa y actitud pisitiva y alegre. G dragon participó en la industria musical desde pequeño. debutó en un programa popular de niños llamado "Bbo Bbo Bbo" y cuando cumplió los 7 años fue miembro de "Little Roora" G-dragon fue entrenado por YG Entertaimnet desde los 12 años junto con el otro miembro de Big Bang Tae Yang. Durante su entrenamiento ellos fueron llamados GDYB y han hecho muchos colaborativos con otros miembros de la Familia YG. Apesar de que todo el grupo es considerado "fashionable", G dragon es especialmente galardonado por tener un gran sentido de la moda. El puede ser visto con gran variedad de colores y varios sombreros en las presentaciones en vivo. '☆TaeYang☆' Archivo:5555.png Nombre artístico: '''TaeYang 태양. '''Nicknames: YB Taekwon 태권. Sol Nombre real: Dong Young Bae 동영배. Posición: Vocal. Coreógrafo. Fecha de nacimiento: '''18 de mayo del 1988. '''Altura: 1'74 m. Peso: 56 kg. Grupo sanguíneo: AB. Familia: Padres y un hermano mayor. Especialidades: '''Rapear, bailar, beat boxing, cantar y los idiomas (chino y japonés). '''Hobbies: '''La jardinería, escuchar música y ver la tele. '''Debut: '''YG Family 2nd Album 2002. '''Le gusta: La iglesia, el verano, la ropa, los videojuegos y el manga. Cantantes que admira: 'Justin, Omarion y Usher. Tae Yang comenzó como un rapero, pero es ahora el principal vocalista de Big Bang. Él es conocido por ser tímido, dulce, reflexivo, y más sensible miembro de Big Bang. Él tenía miedo de las niñas cuando era más joven. Fue el primero en lanzar un álbum como solista, llamado HOT ''durante el verano de 2008 y tuvo su primer concierto en solitario. Doung You Bae (nombre artistico: Tae Yang) comenzó como rapero, pero es ahora el vocalista principal de Big Bang. El ha estado en YG con G-dragon desde los 12 años. Es conocido como el dulce y sentimental del grupo. Muchos de sus fans lo adoran por su increiblemente melodica voz. Tae Yang tiene su propio album titulado "HOT". ☆T.O.P☆' Archivo:Aysi11.jpg '''Nombre artístico:' T.O.P Nombre real: '''Choi Seung Hyun 최승현. '''Nicknames: '''Tempo. Tabi. '''Posición: '''Rapero. Beat Boxer. Compositor. '''Fecha de nacimiento: '''4 de noviembre del 1987. '''Altura: '''1'81 m. '''Peso: '''65 kg. '''Grupo sanguíneo: B. Educación: '''Seoul Art College. '''Especialidades: '''Rap, Beat Box, componer. '''Hobbies: '''Leer y la natación. '''Le gusta: '''Las actuaciones de teatro, los musicales y el diseño de moda. '''Cantantes que admira: '''Usher, omarion, JAY-Z, y B2K. Es conocido como el «gran hermano» de la banda. Antes de ingresar a Big Bang, actuó en clubes como rapero, y, finalmente, recibió el reconocimiento por ganar KBS 's "Rap Battle" en el año 2003. Fue en el Drama Coreano "I am Sam", donde impresiono a muchos, incluidos los aficionados, con su actuación. También colaboro con Red Roc del video musical de Hello y también en la MV "I am Sorry" con Sandara Park. Choi Seung Hyun (nombre artístico: T.O.P.) es considerado el "hermano mayor" de la banda. Era mayormente conocido como Tempo antes de integrarse a Big Bang. El staff de YG lo llama Keun Seung Hyun. Qe significa "Grande Seung Hyun" para distinguirlo del otro miembro de Big Bang también llamado Seung Hyun. Antes de unirse a la banda, el era una estrella en presentaciones de clubes "underground" e incluso ganó el premio "Rap battle" de KBS radio en 2003. Tempo es uno de los dos raperos de Big Bang y es muy bueno en beat-boxing. A finales del 2007, Big Bang fue invitado a KBS music award festival para poner en escena canciones de "Hot Issue", pero T.O.P. no se pudo presentar por que colapsó. También se ha aventurado como actor. TOP terminó de filmar su rol como el peleador de la escuela en el drama koreano "I Am Sam" También participó en el video de Red Roc "Hello" en el cual se rapa la cabeza. También participó en el video de otro miembro de YG Gummy, al igual que "I'm sorry" de Sandara Park. ☆DaeSung☆' Archivo:4444.png '''Nombre artístico:' Daesung 대성 . Nombre real: Kang Dae Sung 강대성. Posición:'' ''Vocalista. Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de abril del 1989. Altura: 1‘78 m. Peso: 62 kg. Educación: '''KyeongIn High School. '''Especialidad: Cantar. Le gusta: El rap, beat box, y cooling. Cantantes que admira: Usher, omarian, Ne-Yo, y Wheesung. '☆SeungRi☆' Archivo:222.png Nombre artístico: '''Seung Ri 승리. '''Nombre real: Lee Seung Hyun 이승현. '''Posición: '''Vocalista. '''Fec'ha de nacimiento:' 12 de diciembre del 1990. '''Altura:' 1‘76 m. Peso: 57 kg. Familia: Padres y una hermana pequeña. Especialidades: '''Cantar, bailar y las coreografías. '''Le gusta: Los idiomas extranjeros. Cantantes que admira: Justin Timberlake y Omarion. Discografía 'ALBUMS COREANOS' thumb|left|200px Since 2007 (21 de diciembre de 2006) #Intro #She Can’t Get Enough #Dirty Cash #Next Day (Daeum Nal, 다음날) (Seungri Solo)aeum , 다음날 ) ( Solo Seungri ) #BIG BOY(T.O.P Solo) #Shake It (Heundeureo, 흔들어)(Feat. Ji Eun) #Nunmulppunin Babo (A Fool's Only Tears (Nunmulppunin Babo, 눈물뿐인 바보)) #My Girl(Taeyang Solo) #La-La-La #This Love"(G-Dragon Solo) #Useo Bonda (Try Smiling (Useo Bonda, 웃어본다)(Daesung Solo) thumb|left|201px Number 1 (28 de Octubre de 2008) #"Intro" #"Number 1" #"Make Love" #"Come Be My Lady" #"Haru Haru" #"With U" #"How Gee" #"Baby Baby" #"So Beautiful" #"Remember" #"Heaven" #"Everything" #"Always" #“Candle (Together Forever)" thumb|left|200px Remember (5 de Noviembre de 2008) #Everybody Scream (Intro) (INTRO - 모두 다 소리쳐 Modu Da Sorichyeo) #Oh, Ah, Oh (오, 아, 오 O, A, O) #Sunset Glow (뷹은 노을 Byulkeun Noeul) #Sparkling Sparkling (반짝반짝 Banjjak Banjjak) #Strong Baby (Seungri Solo) #Wonderful #Foolish Love (멍청한 사랑 Meongcheonghan Sarang) #Day After Day (하루 하루 Haru Haru) (Acoustic Version) #Lies (거짓말 Geojitmal)(Remix) #Last Farewell (마지막 인사 Majimak Insa) (Remix) #Remember (Korean Version) thumb|left|200px Big Bang (19 de Agosto de 2009) #"Intro" #"Gara Gara Go!" (ガラガラGo!!) #"Bringing You Love" #"My Heaven" (Japanese version of 천국(Cheon-guk, Heaven)) #"Stay" #"Top of the World" #"Follow Me" #"Baby Baby" (Japanese version of 마지막인사(Majimak Insa, Last Farewell)) #"Emotion" #"Love Club" #"Always" (Japanese version of "Always") 'MINI ALBUMS' thumb|left|200px Always (16 de Agosto de 2007) #We Are Big Bang (Intro) #Lies (거짓말, Geojitmal) #Wrong Number (없는번호, Eoptneun Beonho) #Act Like Nothing's Wrong (아무렇지않은척, Amureochi Anheun Cheok) (T.O.P Solo) (Feat. 이은주(Lee Eun-ju)) #Oh Ma Baby #Always thumb|left|200px Hot Issue (22 de Noviembre de 2007) #Hot Issue (Intro) #Fool (바보, Babo) #But I Love You (G-Dragon Solo) #I Don't Understand #Crazy Dog #Last Farewell (마지막인사Majimak Insa) thumb|left|200px For the World (4 de Enero de 2008) #V.I.P. (Intro)(English Version) #Big Bang (English Version) #How Gee #Lies (English Version of Geojitmal, 거짓말) #So Beautiful (English Version of Unknown Number, 없는번호) #La La La (English Version) #Together Forever (English Version of A Fool's Only Tears, Nunmulppunin Babo, 눈물뿐인바보) #Always (English Version) thumb|left|200px With U (28 de Mayo de 2008) #Gotta Be With U (Intro) #With U #Baby Baby Version of "Majimak Insa" ("마지막인사", "Last Farewell") #This Love (G-Dragon Solo)(English version) #Mad About You version of "Pabo" ("바보", "Fool") #We Belong Together (feat. Park Bom) (English version) #Shake It (Feat. Ji Eun) (English version of "Heundeureo" ("흔들어")] #Ma Girl (Tae Yang Solo) (Japanese version) thumb|left|200px Stand Up (8 de Agosto de 2008) #Stand Up (Intro) #Day By Day (Haru Haru, 하루하루) #Heaven (Cheonguk, 천국) #A Good Man (Chakhan Saram, 착한사람) #Lady #Oh My Friend (Feat. No Brain) 'SINGLES' thumb|left|200px Bigbang (canción) (28 de Agosto de 2006) #Intro (Put Your Hands Up) #We Belong Together (ft. 박봄(Park Bom)) #눈물뿐인바보(Nunmulppunin Babo, A Fool's Only Tears) #This Love (G-Dragon Solo) thumb|left|200px BigBang Is V.I.P (28 de Septiembre de 2006) #La La La #Ma Girl (Taeyang Solo) #V.I.P #La La La (Instrumental) thumb|left|201px Bigbang 03 ' ''(31 de Noviembre de 2006) #Victory (Intro) #Bigbang #Forever With You (featuring 2NE1's Park Bom) #Good Bye Baby #웃어본다(Useo Bonda, Try Smiling) (Daesung Solo) '''My Heaven (Big Bang song) (24 de Junio de 2009) thumb|left|200px Normal 'A' Version #No. Title Length #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" Normal 'B' Version #No. Title Length #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" #"My Heaven (Club mix)" thumb|left|200px Normal 'C' Version #No. Title Length #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" #"Candle(Michitomo remix)" Taiwan Limited Edition #No. Title Length #"My Heaven" #"Emotion" #"Emotion (Club remix)" #"My Heaven Making (DVD)" thumb|left|200px Gara Gara Go! (8 de Julio de 2009) Normal Edition #"ガラガラGo!! (Gara Gara Go!!)" #"Top Of the World" #"Stylish" #"So Beautiful" thumb|left|200px Taiwan Limited Edition Version #"ガラガラGo!! (Gara Gara Go!!)" #"Top Of the World" #"Stylish" #"ガラガラGo!! Video Clip (DVD)" #"ガラガラGO!! Making (DVD)" thumb|left|200px Koe o Kikasete (4 de Noviembre de 2009) #"声をきかせて(Koe wo Kikasete, Let Me Hear Your Voice)" #"オラYeah! (Ora Yeah!)" #"声をきかせて(Koe wo Kikasete, Let Me Hear Your Voice) -Club Mix- C Only Track" thumb|left|200px Tell Me Goodbye (2010) thumb|left|200px Beautiful Hangover (2010) 'COLABORACIONES' thumb|left|178px Lotte Duty Free ' '('''Rain, Song Seung Hun, Park Yong Ha, Ji Sung, and Kang Ji Hwan, featuring Big Bang)' 'thumb|left|190px' '친구(Chingu, Our Legend) featuring T.O.P & Taeyang ' (la canción es del drama 친구(Chingu, Our Legend) thumb|left|184px '''Hallelujah ' ('''''T.O.P, Taeyang, G-Dragon)'' '''La canción es del drama IRIS thumb|left|183px 승리의 함성(The Shouts Of Reds Part2) ft. Kim Yu-Na ' '('''Hyundai Motor Company-Korea’s World Cup)' '2010.05.11' 'ESPECIALES' thumb|left|200px '''Remixes' #HARU HARU (DJ TOUR edit.) (DAISHI DANCE remix...2) #HEAVEN (DJ TOUR edit.) (DAISHI DANCE remix...2) Anuncios *Stylish - Para "The FILA" -- Fila es una compañia italiana líder de ropa deportiva *'LG Lollipop Cyon CF' (featuring 2NE1) -- Para promocionar el telefóno móvil LOLLIPOP --- 1Parte -- Han sacado el videoclip "Lollipop Part1" *So Fresh, So Cool -- Para "Hite Beer" -- Hite Beer es una fábrica de cerveza *'LG Ice Cream '-- (Kim Tae Hee featuring Big Bang) -- (Kim Tae Hee featuring Big Bang) *'Caffe Latte' -- (Maeil Dairies' Caffé Latte) -- Marca de café con leche *'LG Lollipop Part.2 Cyon CF' -- Para propocionar el teléfono móvil LOLLIPOP --- 2Parte -- Han sacado el videoclip "Lollipop Part2" *'LG Crystal CF' -- Para promocionar el teléfono móvil Crystal.. y como se ve en la foto la parte de los numeros es un cristal *'LG Cyon Arena' -- Para promocionar el teléfono móvil ARENA *LG Optimus ONE -- Para promocionar la nueva línea de celulares smartphone CYON, “LG Optimus ONE”, e hicieron un CF en compañía de los pitufos. Videografía thumb|left|294px|Big Bang - A Fool's Only Tearsthumb|right|294px|BIG BANG - Forever with you thumb|left|294px|BIG BANG - GARAGARAGO!! thumb|right|294px|Lies - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Haru Haru - Big Bangthumb|right|294px|Tell Me Goodbye - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Beautiful Hangover - Big Bang De videoclips hay muchos mas que estos!! Galería De Fotos 3L0.10179938_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945187150559_128936997151378_145208_75032_n.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945190483892_128936997151378_145209_6371085_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39006_128944760483935_128936997151378_145185_6929774_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39318_128944787150599_128936997151378_145187_2057539_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39890_132389340139477_128936997151378_160210_1282128_n.jpg|BIG BANG 40259_128937363818008_128936997151378_145167_7103729_n.jpg|BIG BANG 41327_130766663635078_128936997151378_153494_3390034_n.jpg|LOLLIPOP (Part2) 44524_134155253296219_128936997151378_168131_8006093_n.jpg|BIG BANG 47777_134107109967700_128936997151378_167902_6268027_n.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang_20080826_seoulbeats.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179880_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179927_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 40966_134172933294451_128936997151378_168229_5362964_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107206634357_128936997151378_167915_6732427_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107213301023_128936997151378_167917_1752308_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45750_134154536629624_128936997151378_168129_757597_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45697_134106603301084_128936997151378_167900_6042618_n.jpg|BIG BANG tumblrl93xz34ect1qbq2vo.jpg|BIG BANG bbh.jpg|BIG BANG bigbangf.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang00324.jpg|BIG BANG ñ,´ñ.PNG|BIG BANG ij.PNG|BIG BANG 27711_1476138509869_1425924524_31329210_4834388_n.jpg BIG BANG CUTENESS.JPG big bang cute.jpg BIG BANG NI FALL.jpg B'I'G_B'A'N'G.jpg bang.jpg cute_big_bang.jpg B i g - B a n g.jpg Big Bang _ bang!.jpg Big bang telephone.jpg BIG.BANG.jpg BIG'BANG.jpg Gran explosion.jpg bigbang_100923.jpg daesung_100923.jpg gd_100923.jpg seungri_100923.jpg taeyang_100923.jpg top_100923.jpg c0084637_49d9a84aac16c.jpg T.O.P..jpg|T.O.P... big_bang_fila_new_1.jpg|Para Fila big_bang_fila_new_3.jpg|Para Fila Enlaces *Twitter Oficial | Taeyang | CREADORA OFICIAL - Kathe_leo Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop